Las damas primero
by Yin-Yang x 2
Summary: Bufó cuando la tuvo enfrente, la tensión era palpable. Si la chica no fuera hija de Muggles quizás y sólo quizás, estaría atraído hacia ella. –"Malfoy, tienes tres segundos para quitarte de encima"- Sí, tal vez su cuerpo no estuviera de acuerdo con su mente. –"Bueno, esto es incómodo"- Y no sólo se refería a la situación...


Summary: Bufó cuando la tuvo enfrente, la tensión era palpable. Si la chica no fuera hija de Muggles quizás y sólo quizás, estaría atraído hacia ella. –"Malfoy, tienes tres segundos para quitarte de encima"- Sí, tal vez su cuerpo no estuviera de acuerdo con su mente. –"Bueno, esto es incómodo"- Y no sólo se refería a la situación...

Advertencia: Posible Ooc. Se lleva a cabo durante la fiesta Navideña de Slughorn. Quien la encuentra no será Harry...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Las damas primero"

Por: Yin yang x 2

Capítulo único: Porque escapar jamás había sido tan... interesante

Hermione era una buena persona; era amable con todos, bueno; casi todos. Sinceramente no se merecía esto, es cierto que utilizar McLaggen sólo para librarse de Ron y su actitud infantil, no estaba precisamente clasificado como un acto desinteresado, pero el chico la estaba volviendo loca con su obsesión por la fama que había nacido en él desde la pelea en el ministerio.

El hecho de no haber sido escogido como uno de los favoritos de Slughorn, realmente le había pegado y para cerrar con broche de oro ahora estaba saliendo con _Lav-Lav _esto no sólo lo convirtió en un idiota infantil, sino en un idiota infantil empalagoso, esos dos eran realmente desagradables y sinceramente ella no se arrepentía de los canarios que le lanzó a _Won-Won, _de lo que se arrepentía es de que eso todavía no le hubiera enseñado a respetar los espacios públicos.

En fin el verdadero problema era que cuando ella optó por ir con McLaggen nunca se imaginó que el chico fuera tan desesperante, incluso Colin Creevey hubiera sido una mejor cita, lo cual era decir mucho porque el chico era una año menor que ella y apenas podía hablarle sin tartamudear.

Definitivamente lo último que había planeado para su noche era estar detrás de una cortina escondiéndose de McLaggen y "el muérdago".

Casi se desmaya cuando de la nada una figura entró bajo las cortinas y al chocar con Hermione decidió acorralarla contra la pared, aterrorizada y con los ojos cerrados estaba a punto de gritar cuando una voz familiar, tal vez demasiado familiar dijo en un tono bajo e irritado.

-"Se que te estás escondiendo Granger y si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco lo haré"-

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con el increíble hurón saltador, Draco Malfoy. Esto definitivamente no iba a terminar bien.

Malfoy bufó cuando la tuvo enfrente, la tensión era palpable. Si la chica no fuera hija de Muggles quizás y sólo quizás, estaría atraído hacia ella.

–"Malfoy, tienes tres segundos para quitarte de encima"- Sí, tal vez su cuerpo no estuviera de acuerdo con su mente.

–"Bueno, esto es incómodo"- Y no sólo se refería a la situación...

-"Malfoy no estoy bromeando"- dijo la chica roja como un tomate. Al notar esto el Slytherin sonrió con suficiencia. Era obvio que el sonrojo fue malinterpretado; no era por pena sino por el coraje ocasionado.

-"¿Qué, _Hermione_ te pongo nerviosa?... No te culparía si lo estuvieras"-

-"¡Oh! Parece que ya entramos en confianza _Draco_ y no, no me pones nerviosa; simplemente aprecio mi espacio personal"-

-"Así parece, después de todo sino lo hicieras no te encontrarías aquí, evitando a McLaggen... cosa de la que tampoco te culpo"-

-"Sí, no ceo que nadie; a excepción tal vez del propio McLaggen, podría culparme por huir de él"- eso logró soltar una ligera risa sarcástica de Draco ¿Quién habría pensado que la linda y mojigata princesa de Gryffindor se expresaría así de uno de sus compañeros? –"Aunque claro que hay **otros** de quienes tampoco me importaría alejarme"-

-"Te concedo un punto Granger, pero eso no me va a sacar de aquí; si quieres que me vaya tendrás que recurrir a otro tipo de medidas"- espetó Malfoy mientras se acercaba al rostro sorprendido de la Gryffindor, al ver su cara el chico soltó una risa burlona –"¡Por merlín que fácil eres Granger! pensaste que hablaba en serio"- claro que él tampoco estaba seguro de cuanta realidad había en sus palabras.

-"Silencio"-

-"A mí nadie me..."- la chica se acercó a él y cubrió su boca.

-"Hermione"- una voz masculina repetía continuamente.

-"Es Cormac"- susurró la chica. Cuando la voz por fin desapareció y Hermione retiró su mano de la boca del rubio éste último estalló en risas.

-"Sabía que estabas escapando de él, pero no tenía idea de que le tenías tanto pánico"-

-"Ahórrate tus comentarios Malfoy"- entonces volteó a verlo y notó la pequeña distancia que los separaba.

Malfoy se asustó al notar como sus malditas hormonas comenzaban a traicionarlo nuevamente y se acercaban cada vez más a Granger, maldijo por un instante el estar en la adolescencia; ella por su parte parecía haber perdido la conexión entre su cerebro y sus extremidades, el chico no eran **tan **mal parecido.

Cuando estaban a sólo un par de centímetros del otro parecieron recordar quienes eran y se alejaron bruscamente, aunque su separación no duró mucho porque apenas 5 segundos después escucharon voces nuevamente.

-"Profesor, le aseguro que vi al chico"-

-"Filch, no tengo tiempo para esto ya lo buscamos por toda la fiesta y yo no lo encuentro"-

-"Severus, haz decidido venir después de todo"- dijo una tercera voz.

-"No es eso Horance, sólo venía confirmar un rumor"-

-"Ya veo... bueno ya que estás aquí ¿qué te parece compartir una copa con tu antiguo profesor?"- Si de algo estaban seguros los chicos es que esa última pregunta era más bien una orden. Parecía que Snape también lo notó porque contestó resignado.

-"Claro Horance. Filch retírate, ve a vigilar los pasillos o lo que sea que hagas"-

Todo se volvió murmullos lejanos nuevamente y Draco se encontró en una posición aún más comprometedora, estaba abrazando a Granger... literalmente. Hermione alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro del rubio observándola fijamente.

-"Parece que nos tendremos que quedar así toda la noche"- soltó el chico sin pensar –"Es decir, no así sino aquí"- se apresuró a añadir mientras se alejaba.

Y ella simplemente bufó girando el rostro.

Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ocultar ese sonrojo que permanecía en su rosto.

Apretó los labios y se trató de convencer que todo eso se debía al acoso de McLaggren. Sí, él era el culpable de su desgracia y de que en ese momento estuviese admirando de reojo el perfil del rubio.

Tenía lindos ojos...

Qué racional se estaba viendo.

-"¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido Granger?"-

-"Ni siquiera hablé, **inútil** **ególatra**"-

-"¿Y qué acabas de hacer ahora?"- La victoria era de él.

-"Lo dice el que no ha parado de hablar desde que llegó"- Estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella se dejaría.

Y él simplemente rodó los ojos –"¿Sabes, Granger? Para ser tan pequeña eres enormemente molesta"-

-"Me halagas Malfoy, no creí que influyera **tanto** en tu vida"-

-"Sí, no tienes idea... mi vida perdería sentido sin tu presencia"- espetó exageradamente el Slytherin.

-"Adorable"- bufó Hermione con una sonrisa falsa.

Se miraron fijamente y fruncieron en ceño durante un tiempo hasta que Hermione se recargó en la pared deslizándose hasta el piso.

-"Estoy aburrida"- susurró, Malfoy alzó una ceja.

-"Y eso me importa por qué... ¡Claro! No me importa ¿qué tengo cara de tu bufón personal?"- la chica lo miró por unos segundos y con una sonrisa _angelical _le dijo.

-"¿Quieres la verdad o que diga **no**?"-

-"Te crees muy graciosa"-

-"No soy tú Malfoy"-

Volvieron a fruncirse el ceño y voltearon en direcciones opuestas. Finalmente Draco se cansó y terminó sentado al lado de Hermione, después dirigiéndose al aire y simplemente porque empezaba a cansarse del zumbido generado por los murmullos dijo.

-"¿Cuánto puede durar un maldita fiesta?"-

-"Cállate Malfoy"-

Continuaron sentados en un silencio incómodo intentando evitar una plática aún más incómoda. Hermione comenzó a evaluar los pros y contras, observó a Draco fijamente y sin pensarlo soltó.

-"Creo que **prefiero besar a McLaggen**"- suspiró y comenzó a levantarse cuando Draco la jaló nuevamente al suelo, con una expresión nada agradable y en un tono muy irritado susurró.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-

-"Además de tonto sordo... dije que prefiero besar a Cormac así que me retiro"- La chica se soltó del agarre del rubio, se paró y añadió -"Suerte con tu espera"-

Draco estaba perplejo, la chica debía odiarlo demasiado si prefería besar a la persona de quien llevaba escondiéndose horas a tener que pasar un minuto más con él... dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

-"Supongo que yo también prefiero el castigo"- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y ella seguía parada intentando juntar el valor para salir y enfrentar a su _cita_ –"Sin embargo a mí **nadie **me dice 'Prefiero besar a McLaggen' "- añadió mientras se acercaba a ella.

Cuando estaban a sólo unos centímetros de distancia y ella podía sentir su aliento él dijo –"Ni en tus sueños Granger"- y se alejó bruscamente.

-"Muérete Malfoy"-

La palabra "enojo" se quedaba corta en ese momento.

-"Las damas primero Granger"-

Abrió la cortina mostrándole un salón vacío.

-"¿Cuándo?"- tartamudeó Hermione.

-"Poco antes del 'Prefiero besar a McLaggen' "- contesto el rubio sinceramente.

-"Por qué no dijiste nada, por qué no te fuiste"-

-"Eso es lo mismo que me estaba preguntando"-

Y sin más se marchó dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

"Aun cuando no hay palabras de anhelo, no quiere decir que éste no exista"

* * *

Bueno, somos dos personas con distintos gustos dentro de una cuenta. Con este fic se abre una "nueva categoría". Se decide que tendrá este "final", sí, es uno abierto, pero así gusta más a _Yin yang x 2_.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado... ya que no será la última historia de esta pareja por estos rumbos.

Son bienvenidos los comentarios, quejas, críticas _constructivas._

"Existe un lugar maravilloso al cual podemos ir sin necesidad de comprar un boleto ni decidir la fecha de regreso, la tierra de la fantasía"

_/Yin Yang x 2/_


End file.
